Be Careful What You Wish For
by MsAngelAdorer
Summary: Bloom lives an elegant life on Sparx as a princess, but part of her still yearns for a normal life. But, when she wakes up from a nap, she gets a huge surprise. Will Bloom learn to be careful what she wishes for? Will life ever be the same? Will rewrite
1. Prologue

**Summary: Bloom lives an elegant life on Sparx as a princess, but part of her stil yearns for a normal life. But, when she wakes up from a nap, she gets a huge surprise. Will Bloom learn to be careful what she wishes for? Will life ever be the same?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club, but I do wish they had more things like this in it. **

* * *

Prologue

Sparx. There was a reason why it was often referred to as 'the most magical realm'. It was mostly due to its beauty and the many inhabitants of creatures and people. There was also the culture, and the realm's crown jewel: the palace; painted blue and purple with elegant rubies across, many people saw it as the most wonderful place in the land. But to Bloom, it seemed like it was all to good to be true.

She stared out the window of her room and sighed. How was it possible she went from a simple girl from Earth to here? _My friends of course_, she reminded herself. _And Sky. _

Thinking about Sky made her remember when she'd seen him only two days before. They were engaged and the wedding was in about four more months. She sighed again, admiring the engagement ring on her finger.

She remembered the day she'd gotten in. It'd been at the official ball to celebrate Sparx coming back. That'd been about eight months ago now.

Thinking about Sky made her remember about the other girls. Like her, they all went to their own realms. Stella was planning her coronation and was engaged to Brandon while the rest were preparing for their own wedding days. Sure, they all stayed in touch, but it seemed that they'd all moved on to the more important things in their life now that there was peace in the universe. (Well, mostly peace. There were still some fights here and there, but that was typically expected.)

She reminded herself how shocked she'd been when she found out that Layla and Nabu were engaged gain. Yet, she was happy for them, happy for all the others. The only person who wasn't happy was herself.

Why? She didn't know. She had a fiancé, five best friends, was a princess, and lived in the most powerful realm in the entire Magical Dimension. Not only that, she'd done what she'd wanted to since her freshman year at Alfea: find her birthparents, Oritel and Miriam.

She had idea as to how she could still feel as if something was missing. She had everything and nothing all at the same time.

Another sigh. Bloom wondered how this whole thing had started. It'd all begun that day about four years ago now at the park. That day, she'd been the old Bloom; the Bloom who was normal and was happy. She hated to admit it, but sometimes she regretted having met Stella. If she hadn't, she would be living like any other nineteen-year-old-girl now. (That is, for Earth.)

Though she was disappointed, she did know that she _did _want to marry Sky. But, she also had to admit she was nervous to know that she was going to be the queen of Eraklyon. Sure, she could also be the queen of Sparx at the same time, but it'd get to complicated with the distances of the two kingdoms and all the work. But, Sparx would have an heir. That would all get settled later.

Guilt passed her. She'd told no one of her of her feelings and didn't plan on it either. If her birthparents found out, they may attempt to buy her something, even though she already had pretty much everything. If the other girls found out, they'd try to comfort her when all she wanted as to be alone. And if Sky learned of this, he might think that this was all an excuse to break off their engagement, and she didn't want to do that at all.

Suddenly, she heard a buzzing ring and knew that it had to be her phone. She walked through the large room and approached the table where it sat. She sat on the sofa behind her and hooked the phone up to the TV in front. Stella's happy-as-ever face appeared on the screen.

"Hey Bloom!" She waved, a smile across her face. "How are you?"

Bloom shrugged. "Fine." She was not fine. She was anything but fine. "You?"

She beamed. "Well, it's been so much fun getting ready to be crowned queen of Solaria. I'm so happy it's me and not that awful Chimera!"

Bloom chuckled. She recalled the incident with Countess Cassandra and Chimera. She was just glad that everything had worked out for Stella. It would be to much for her to know she wasn't the only one of the Winx Club who was unhappy. She sighed again. Just remembering soured her expression again.

Her friend quickly caught on. Stella looked at Bloom with clear concern. "Bloom, what's wrong? You look sad."

Bloom did her best to fake a smile. "No, I'm fine. You don't have to worry about me, Stel."

She nodded. "I know, but I'm your best friend and this is what we're for, right?"

"Of course," the princess of Sparx replied, a sadness still in her voice as she looked at her best friend.

"Anyway," Stella continued. "The girls and I have been talking and we want to come visit you for a day on Sparx. How does that sound to do you?" The Solarian princess's face told that she desperately wanted her friend to accept.

Bloom nodded. "Sounds great to me. What day do you want to come?"

Stella thought for a moment, then answered, "How's next Friday? None of us are doing anything then. Does it work for you?"

"Yes. That's perfect. Well, I gotta go Stel. I'll talk to you again later, okay?"

She nodded, understanding. "Bye Bloom!" And her face disappeared from the large television screen, blacking it out.

Bloom sighed again. She yawned and checked the time. It was just a little after three o'clock in the afternoon. Good. That would give her just enough time to take a nap before the big event that night. The king and queen of Popularis were coming over for dinner and to speak to them.

Changing into her silk pajamas, she yawned one more. After braiding her hair in her private bathroom, she walked back into the main area of her room. She quickly walked to the other end and climbed into the big brass bed and got under the covers.

As you'd expect, the bed was elegant as anything else in the palace, and very soft. The beds of the Sparxian palace were said to be some of the most comfortable. But, to Bloom, they seemed _to_ comfortable.

As she fell asleep, thoughts ran through her head. _Why? Why did I have to find out I was a princess? Why couldn't I have just stayed normal? It would definitely make my life more simple._

But little did she know that when she woke up, life as she knew it would be changed forever.


	2. Changing Right Before My Eyes

Chapter 1

_Changing Right Before My Eyes_

The bright sun shined through the window and into Bloom's face. She yawned and stretched as she sat up in bed. She was prepared to be pampered as she always was whenever there was an event at the castle.

Her bright blue eyes opened and she looked around the room. She heard herself scream. The room before her was not where she'd fallen asleep. Instead, it was her old room at her parents' house. It was just as she'd left it.

None of this made any sense! She was just on Sparx. How could she be in Gardenia? What'd happened?

Suddenly she realized she could feel all of her legs were covered. She looked down at her clothes and gasped. Not only were the pajamas she was wearing weren't what she'd put on before, they were also a pair of pajamas she hadn't seen in years. The last time she could call recall wearing them was during her freshman year at Alfea.

_Maybe I'm back in time_, she considered. _Maybe I accidentally muttered a time spell in my sleep._ It wasn't unlikely. She'd recalled many times when she'd woken up to find that she had chanted a spell in her sleep. It was worth a try.

She walked to the other end of the room and peered at the calendar above the desk. To her disappointment, the date was exactly the same as she recalled it when she'd gotten in bed to take her nap. Now that she thought about it, why was it so bright in here? It shouldn't have been.

_Oh, I get it. This is all a dream. If I rub my eyes and open them again, I'll wake up back on Sparx in my room._

But that proved to be false as well. When she opened her eyes, she still was in the same room. What was going on? Was she forgetting something?

_Yes_, she told herself. _That's it. I just forgot I went to go visit my other parents. Yah, that makes sense. _Yet no matter how many times to try to tell herself this, she didn't believe a word of it.

Suddenly, the door opened and there stood her adoptive mother, Ms. Vanessa Summers. "I see you finally got up," she said with a laugh. "You sleep in till noon quite often. But, at least it's Saturday."

Saturday? Noon? That didn't make any sense either. Today was Wednesday, and if she remembered correctly, with the time change, it should be about seven pm in Gardenia. There's no way it could be that early.

"Uh, Mom, what are you talking about?" Bloom wondered. All of this was greatly confusing her.

"Well," Vanessa answered. "You don't have any classes today?"

Classes?

"Classes for what?" She inquired.

Vanessa Summers seemed surprised. "Classes for your college education, remember? You signed up for them a little while ago."

Bloom stopped listening after the first sentence. College? She didn't go to college. In the Magical Dimension, college virtually didn't exist. Education generally stopped after you graduated high school, and she'd already done that when she finished going to Alfea. Yet another thing she didn't understand.

"Well, Mom, can I go out and…take a walk?" Bloom asked.

Mrs. Summers quickly nodded and she watched her adoptive as she went from taking a shower, dressing herself, and she finished by brushing her bright, fiery red hair.

"Don't be gone to long." Vanessa said.

"I won't," Bloom promised, walking out the door. She continued out of Mike and Vanessa's house and into her 'hometown'.

It was just the way it'd been when she'd last seen it: before she and the others saved Sparx. She'd been depressed that time too, but for a different reason.

She passed several buildings, not aiming to go any place specifically. Her mind was not on the world around her, but on Sky, how much she missed him. Her trance was cut off when a vaguely familiar voice spoke.

"Bloom?"

She gasped. _No, it can't be. _She looked up to see a guy her age with short, spiky black hair. She could barely speak as she was completely shocked. "A-Andy?"

It was him alright. Sure, he'd aged a little, but, that was expected. She hadn't seen him since she was fifteen. The only reason she'd ended their one-year relationship was because she'd fallen for Sky. She smirked. That was back when he'd been called Brandon.

Andy smiled at her. "Bloom, good, it's you. Listen, want to join me and the guys? We've got band practice today."

Bloom was confused. Band? What band? She'd never known Andy to be interested in music. "You guys have a band?"

He too, was perplexed. "Of course. You know that. I've invited you to our practices before, don't you remember? Sure, we mostly just place in small clubs and juice bars, but we don't do it for fame. We just enjoy playing our music."

That sounded like the old Andy; just doing something for a reason, not even bothered by how demeaning it was.

She was about to ask him what he's been up to when he suddenly approached her. What was he doing?

She found out when he got close to her face and pushed his lips into hers. Bloom was completely taken off guard. Where had that come from? Had she given him the wrong idea? She hoped not.

She wanted to push him off, but something stopped her. She just enjoyed the moment, happy to finally kiss somebody, even though it was her ex.

Finally, they parted and Andy stood in front of her, smiling deeply. His eyes sparkled too.

Bloom was tempted to smile too until she realized what had just happened and grew angry. "Andy?" She demanded. "What was that? I'm engaged."

He scratched his head in confused. "Engaged? What do you mean?"

She sighed, growing impatient. "Do I have to spell it out for you or something? _I mean_ I'm marrying someone else."

Now he was more surprised then ever. He didn't get it. Where was she getting this?

"Huh? Bloom, what are you talking about? We've been dating for five years."

_We've been dating for five years_, kept ringing in and out of Bloom's head. She dated Andy for five years? No she hadn't. She had dated him for _one_ year and had been with Sky for the rest.

Though she knew she loved Sky, having Andy stand before her, handsome as ever, was much to tempting. She had to get out of here before she cheated on her fiancé even more than she already had.

"Andy," she said. "I have to go."

His smile disappeared and was replaced by a look of concern. "Go where? Are you alright?"

"Home," she replied. "And, I'm fine." She wasn't alright and she wasn't going back to her parents' house either. In fact, she wasn't planning to go any place in particular. All she wanted was to get away from here, away from Andy, so she began to run.

She ran for what felt like a really long time. Vanessa had asked her not to stay out to late, but what did it matter now? The world-the universe, even-felt so wrong. What happened, and why was she the only one not aware?

Finally, she grew tired and her pace began to slow as she walked through the bigger area of town. People could be seen looking happy with their loved ones as they walked together through the streets of Gardenia.

Sighing, Bloom envied them deeply. Everyone else was happy, so why couldn't she be? Because of Sky? Of Andy?…And so much more.

A voice behind her knocked her back into reality. "Oh look, it's Bloom." Then she heard a snicker.

That voice was unmistakable. It could only be one person: Mitzi. Sure enough, there she was, looking as snobbish as ever. Bloom was surprised the other girl still wore her old clothes, but she knew Mitzi well enough that if she said anything regarding her outfit, Mitzi would mock hers.

Bloom's already down face grew into a scowl. "What do you want, Mitzi?"

Her old enemy returned the look. Through her annoying high-pitched voice, she replied, "Oh nothing, just reminding myself what you look like. I almost forgot considering how you almost never leave your house unless you're visiting your boyfriend, Andy."

Why did everyone keep saying that? She wasn't with Andy, she was with Sky. Why didn't they know that? Well, of course Mitzi didn't. Mitzi didn't deserve to find out she was a fairy princess and engaged to a prince of a powerful kingdom. But, she'd been tempted many times to tell her, just to see the look of jealousy on her face.

"Just leave me alone." Bloom said, turning to leave.

"Of course a loser isn't willing to stand up for herself," Mitzi laughed, pointing at her.

Bloom sighed. What was her problem? She didn't know for sure, but she did know a little about her. Mitzi's dad was the richest guy in town and bought her whatever she wanted. Somehow, within that, Mitzi had gotten the idea that whomever she didn't feel was up to her standards became classified as a 'loser'. The only reason most of Gardenia didn't stand up to her was either they agreed with her, were afraid of her, or wanted to be popular.

"You're such a jerk Mitzi. Why can't you just leave me alone?" She demanded, getting into the other girls face.

"Oh Bloom, you haven't changed at all."

"Neither have you," Bloom spat, glaring more deeply.

The other girl shrugged. "Well, catch you later loser."

Bloom was furious at this point. She'd had it with Mitzi and her insults. Then she got an idea. She'd put Mitzi under a spell. That would teach her a lesson. The spell she planned would make Mitzi bald. After carefully reciting the words herself, she pointed her hand toward her enemy.

She waited. Nothing happened.

Bloom tried again. Still nothing. She sighed as she watched Mitzi walk away.

She had to leave, and quickly ran. This time, she did have a destination. Once she'd reached it, she looked up to see the woods: the first place she'd discovered her powers. Why didn't she have them now? She was the keeper of the Dragon Fire and she'd let it get away again?

She sighed and sat down near the spot where she had met Stella that day. It brought back so many memories sitting there. She felt tears come in her eyes as she remembered her friends.

_What happened the girls?_ She wondered. Then she got another idea. _If I'm with Andy, than who's with Sky?_

The thought was horrid. As she began to cry, she looked up into the sky. "Daphne." She said, attempting to contact her sister. " You said you'd always be there for me. I thought your help wouldn't be needed once I brought back Sparx, but now, I think I need your guidance more than ever."

* * *

**I hope you like the way it's going so far. I tried my best to make sure this was interesting. So...**

**What happenend to Bloom? How'd she end up on Earth? What happened to the others?**


	3. Memories

Chapter 2

_Memories_

Bloom continued to look up into the sky, but nothing happened. What had happened to Daphne? She was her guardian. It was her sister's duty to protect her and help her. Why wasn't she there now?

Bloom hated the irony. Just when she didn't want Daphne's help, she had it. Yet, when she _did_, her sister wasn't there.

Her eyes filled with tears as she thought about the other girls. Did they all have similar days? She hoped so. Then maybe they could solve this together. Yet, the only way she could do that was if she got back to the Magical Dimension, and she didn't know how she got here in the first place. It didn't help that she couldn't even use a transportation spell.

Daphne's words began to go through her mind. _You see, who you are Bloom_, she'd said, w_hat's in your heart; that can never be taken from you._

"But, if it can't be taken from me, why can't I use my powers?" Bloom asked, standing. She was getting frustrated. "I need your help Daphne. Please, be there for me."

Suddenly, as if her older sister had been pushing her thoughts together to help them make sense, she realized, _if people are talking about stuff that didn't happen, I can go through my old scrapbook; that'll prove them wrong. I put tons of pictures of me and the girls in there._

So, she left the woods and walked back through Gardenia, not paying attention to anything going around her really. She thought as she walked. _This whole thing has to be some kind of joke. Where are they getting these ideas? Me and Andy? Come on. I'm in love with Sky._

Finally reaching Mike and Vanessa's house, she walked in to see her mother home, washing some dishes.

"Hi Bloom," she said when she noticed her. "Enjoy your walk?"

She nodded. "It was interesting." _More than you can imagine. _

"That's good," Vanessa replied, drying a dish and putting it in the cupboard.

"Um, Mom, where's my scrapbook?" She asked.

Vanessa put her finger to her chin, as if it would help her thinking. "I think it's in your closet. You should check and…" But before she could finish a sentence, her adoptive daughter had already taken off.

Up the stairs Bloom went and into her bedroom. This time she noticed something she hadn't seen earlier: a picture that she'd drawn and it was of her and Andy. Taking a step closer, she noticed that she and her ex were holding hands as they laughed, both their eyes deeply showing emotion. And it wasn't just emotion…there was love.

_Me, be in love with Andy? _Bloom wondered. _Of course not. Where did this thing come from? I know I didn't draw this. _

Yet, she knew that she was once again deluding herself. There was a lot of proof. For one, it was done in her unique drawing style that was drawn first and then colored in mostly with pen or marker. This was left in black in white. Also, in the corner there was a signature: _Bloom Liana Summers. _

But, if she had drawn it, why? Since when had she gotten back together with her ex? This had to have been some cruel joke. What had Andy been talking about before about them dating for five years? She'd broken up with him a long time ago. And, why was she on Earth in the first place?

Bloom's mind felt jumbled. There were to many questions and far to few answers. She'd never understand. Then she realized that she had to keep looking for her scrapbook. That would give her at least a _few_ answers to the mysteries.

She found it, just as her mother had said, in the closet. It sat on the shelf and she pulled it down and sat on her bed. The book was pink and on the cover, it read, "Memories". This would be perfect.

She turned to the first page, and, as she expected, she found a picture of herself as a baby under the caption "The Most Wonderful Day of my Parents' Lives". She laughed to herself. Mike and Vanessa always _had_ referred to the day they adopted her to be that way. It must've been more special since they'd found her in a fire because of Daphne.

She turned to more pages and mostly just found pictures and drawings from when she was a child. Finally, she turned to a page and found one of her when she was fifteen.

It was that year that she'd begun to fill it with pictures of her and the girls when they had begun forming the Winx Club. She expected the caption to say, "The Winx Club", showing pictures of good times that they'd had during freshman year.

But, she didn't.

She opened up to the page and was filled with disappointment. Instead, she found a caption reading "High School Year 2", showing pictures of girls that she didn't know. Who were they? What were they doing in her scrapbook? Why weren't the other Winx girls there?

She flipped through more pages, and saw pretty much the same thing: She'd see a caption she didn't recognize, pictures of girls she'd never met, showing times she'd never had. Somebody had to have faked them…right? This wasn't her scrapbook. Somebody had switched this, taken her from Sparx, and convinced everyone to pretend that this was all real…right? That was the only way it made sense in Bloom's mind.

She grew upset again. What had happened? She was just going to have to accept it. So far, she'd been in denial all day, but everything she saw was true. Somehow, she'd ended up living a life that was different.

She gasped. That was it. _What_ in her life when she was fifteen had become different? That was the question. As soon as she answered it, she may be able to figure out the puzzle as to why everything had changed.

"That's what I'm going to have to figure out." Bloom said. "As soon as I do, hopefully life can go back to normal."

As if on cue, Vanessa walked into the room. "So, Bloom, are you alright? You've seemed a little off today." She seemed worried.

Bloom shook her head. "No, don't worry Mom. I'm fine. So, Mom, did I have any friends in high school?"

Vanessa nodded, still a little surprised. "Of course. There was Libby, Allie, and Mary. They used to come over all the time, but then they all went away for college while you stayed in Gardenia."

The only name Bloom recognized was Allie's. From what she could remember, Allie Simmons was a quiet girl with mouse brown hair, brown eyes, and generally stayed away from others. She took another look at the scrapbook. Yep, Allie was one of them alright. But, instead of shy, in some pictures with guys she was dancing with one. Where had she gotten the courage to do that?

"Mom, were me and Allie close friends?"

"Yes," Vanessa replied. "You, her, and the other two were inseparable. Sometimes you called yourselves a club."

A club?

"What'd we call ourselves? Sorry, can't remember," she added, half telling the truth.

"Well," Vanessa Summers answered, "I think you called yourselves the Gardenia Four. Yah, that was it. You guys always liked to hang out and talk. It's to bad they moved away. You were so close."

"So, if they're gone, do I hang out with anybody else?"

Her mother shook her head. "I hate to admit it Bloom, but I've worried about you. You almost never leave the house unless you're going to work, going to class, or seeing Andy. You really should just get out and try to make some new friends. I'm sure it would work for you. I know you're quite a friendly person."

_Maybe to friendly_, Bloom considered. Gardenia Four? Who came up with a name like that? "Mom, who named us the Gardenia Four?"

"You did," she answered quickly.

What? She'd come up with something ridiculous like that? That was sad. What happened to awesome names like the Winx Club?….The Winx Club. What had happened to the others?

"Bloom?" Vanessa asked, waving a hand in front of her face. "Are you okay?"

"Huh?" Bloom gasped, snapping out of it. "What'd you say Mom?"

"I asked you if you could go pick up some groceries from the store for me while I start dinner a little earlier than usual. Would you mind?"

"Don't worry Mom, I'm on it. What do you need?"

"Here's a list," Mrs. Summers replied, handing her a piece of paper.

Bloom looked it over quickly and nodded. "I'll be back in no time." _Well, if I had my powers, I could do that literally with a time-freezing spell. _

* * *

Bloom hesitantly walked back out and into Gardenia. Sure, she could take the car, but after all the time she'd spent in Magix where she mostly walked, she'd pretty much forgotten how to drive.

This time, her goal was to relax and enjoy the small city. It was a peaceful and well-run place, she knew that. It was home to her for many years, so she would always share a bond with Gardenia greater than what she had with Sparx.

"What happened?" she asked herself aloud. "Everything seems so wrong. I miss the other girls. Is this how they felt when I got taken over by Darkar?"

Just reminding of herself when she'd become "Dark Bloom" was not pleasant. The last she wanted to be reminded of was that she'd almost helped a vile villain in the universe get the Ultimate Power. If it hadn't of been for Sky…_Sky._

"What happened to Sky? Is he still king of Eraklyon? Did he get married?" Once again, there were so many questions yet so few answers.

At this point, she'd forgotten what she was even doing, but then she realized that the only reason she'd left her house was to pick up some groceries for her mother. Back on track, she headed for the grocery store and bought all the necessary items.

To Bloom, shopping with regular Earth money again felt slightly strange. In the past few years, she'd grown accustomed to the money in Magix; sure, at first she only had human currency, but in Magix she could use it to still buy things. They took all sorts of money in that realm.

Walking in the small community Wal-Mart felt as if she'd gone back in time, though technically it felt more like the opposite. Even in a different life, the store hadn't changed at all really. But, then again, when _does_ Wal-Mart ever change?

Back from the store, Bloom helped put the things away, but was distracted throughout the entire time. If she hadn't gone to Alfea, what had happened to the girls? To Sky? To the guys? Oritel and Miriam?

"Bloom?"

The princess of Sparx gasped and was relieved to see it was only her mother. "Yes Mom?"

"In case you've forgotten this too, are you still in the mood to help me with the flower shop? Your help is always appreciated."

Bloom smiled. Even though a lot was different, at least Vanessa's flower shop was still the same. "Of course."

* * *

"What happened to the shop??"

The question caught Vanessa Summers completely off guard as she and her adoptive daughter walked inside of her business. She turned around in surprise. "Honey, what are you talking about? It's always like this."

"What do you mean? The last time I was here, it was completely different. What'd you do?"

She looked at Bloom strangely. "Bloom, sweetie, it's been like this since you were seventeen. Don't you remember? You and your friends helped me decorate."

_Oh, so now these so-called "friends" of mine are altering Mom's shop now too. What's next?_

"So, Mom, what should I do? Make some bouquets?" That's what she'd usually done.

Again, Mrs. Summers didn't expect that. "You'll do what you always do Bloom: run the cash register."

Sighing, the fairy of the Dragon Fire turned to her position and stood, tapping the desk. Why did everything change? Was this all a dream? _I hope so. Please tell me that when I go back to sleep tonight, I'll wake up on Sparx again. _

She knew that couldn't be true though. For better or worse, Bloom was now living in a completely different life.

Hour after hour, Bloom gave people their purchases and change from the register. Business seemed to be going quite well, but she didn't care. All she could find her thoughts going to was the last conversation she'd had with Sky.

* * *

"_Bloom." He'd smiled, embracing her as they conversed within one of the many sitting rooms of her palace. "It's so good to see you."_

_She returned the smile. "Great to see you too." She admired her engagement ring. "I can't believe we're really getting married."_

"_Same here." Sky put his hand on hers. "But, I'm sure that you'll make a great queen of Eraklyon."_

_Bloom gasped. He'd remembered. At their last time they'd had to talk, she'd said that she was afraid that she wouldn't be a good queen since she hadn't had much experience in being royal. That showed that he was the wonderful man she'd fallen in love with. Good. But it wasn't enough to reassure her of her sour thinking._

"_That's good to know," she replied softly, her eyes closed as she was deep in thought. "How's being king going?"_

_He shrugged. "Boring mostly. I spend a majority of my time doing all this paperwork and going to meetings." He smiled again. "But, it'll be much more worthwhile when you join me."_

_Blushing, she said, "Well, it sounds like it'll be so complicated." Then she asked something completely out of the blue. "Do you think you'd still be with Diaspro if you hadn't of met me?"_

_He instantly shook his head. "No, she and I just weren't compatible. I think even if the whole Baltor thing hadn't happened, I probably still would've ended it between us."_

_That was good to hear. "Well, it's nice to know that you did choose me, because I love you Sky."_

"_I love you to Bloom." He kissed her gently and they sat there, looking at each other with intense feelings showing in their beautiful bright eyes. Suddenly, Sky's cell phone rang, ending the moment. He looked to his fiancée. "Mind if I…?"_

_She nodded. "It's okay."_

_He answered. "Hello?…What do you mean I have to go to that meeting? I cancelled that to spend time with my future wife."_

_The princess of Sparx sighed. She knew where this was going; it would end just as all the other times: Sky would leave, she'd put on a tough face and accept it as he left, and she'd be left alone again, her heart continuing to break._

_He sighed as he hung up the phone. "Listen Bloom, I'm really sorry but I have to…"_

_She cut him off by closing his lips. "It's okay Sky. I understand. You're a king and your kingdom needs you." She was tempted to add, __**But not as much as me. Especially right now.**_

_He frowned, kissed her cheek, and said, "I promise I'll come back and visit you as soon as they let me off again."_

_She smiled. "I'll be waiting. Bye Sky."_

"_Goodbye Bloom!" _

_She waved as she watched him walk away. As tears began to pour from her delicate, sparkling eyes, she thought, __**If only life was normal. If Sky wasn't a king and I wasn't a princess. Then we could just live happily ever-after without having to worry about being royal.**_

* * *

She got so caught up she almost missed it when a customer walked into the small flower shop. Putting on a straight face, she asked, "Can I help you?"

The person nodded, her eyes as sad as a puppy's. "Yes," she answered, holding up a bundle of flowers, "I'd like to purchase these, please."

"Coming right up." She scanned it in and said, "That'll be eight dollars and twenty-two cents."

The young woman pulled a pink bag from her shoulder and began to dig inside. Accidentally, she caused what looked to be a driver's license fell to the floor. The woman was about to pick it up but Bloom insisted she do so since she was closer.

As she went to the floor to hand it back to her customer, Bloom felt a voice inside her, and if felt like Daphne, say, "Bloom, you asked for my help, and you have it. If you want to figure out what's going on, first you must examine that license more closely."

Standing back up, the fairy of the Dragon Fire did just that. She obeyed her guardian's wishes and froze. Did that just say what she thought it did? Handing it back to the young woman, she tried to put on a straight face.

"What?" She asked. "Is there something wrong?" She placed a ten dollar bill on the counter.

_That voice_, Bloom realized. _It has to be. There's so much proof._

"Miss, is there something wrong? You look distressed?"

Bloom shook her head. "No, there's nothing wrong. In fact, this is the first right thing that's happened to me all day." She sighed and looked the young woman over. Gaining courage, she asked, "Is that you Flora?"

The young woman gasped. "H-How did you know my name?"

Bloom smiled. It was her alright. What she didn't understand though was why she was on Earth. "Flora, what are you talking about? It's me, Bloom."

Again, the fairy of nature shook her head. "I've never met you before. If I had, surely I would've recalled."

"Flora, we went to school at Alfea together. Don't you remember? We were roommates."

Now it was Flora's turn to look up at her, clearly amazed. "You know about Alfea? But, I thought Earth was a non-magical zone."

"It is. But I'm not from here. I was just raised her. I'm from the Magical Dimension too."

Flora suddenly changed her expression, as if she did believe her. "Really? Where?"

"Sparx. I'm the princess."

Flora shook her head, as if what she'd almost considered had to have been false. "No, it couldn't be. Sparx has been in ruins for almost two decades."

Bloom didn't say anything to that. If people now claimed she was dating Andy, then it must make sense if she hadn't saved her kingdom. Instead, she inquired, "Flora, I'm King Sky of Eraklyon's fiancée."

Her friend gasped in clear surprise. "Now I know you must be kidding. King Sky is married to Queen Karina."

* * *

**Well, it took me long enough, but here's the next chapter. To think about...**

**Why is Flora on Earth? What's goign on with the others? What kind of people are these friends that Bloom had instead of the other Winx girls? Who is Karina?(I'll let you know she's a minor character in the real show.) Why did Sky marry her instead of Diaspro? **


	4. Realizations

_Now, I don't know about you, but I think it's about time I added a new chapter to this story. Alright, this one was a little on the shorter side, but don't worry, the next one will be longer for Bloom has a lot to see when s__he goes through that portal. _

* * *

Chapter 3:

_Realizations_

"What?" Bloom felt stunned. She had anticipated that there was the possibility of Sky marrying Diaspro, but never had she considered that he would end up finding someone else. She most definitely would suspect Karina last of anyone.

From what she could remember, Karina was nobility from Miragia, the realm of illusions. She had chin length chocolate brown hair and often dressed in maroon. But, her beautiful looks didn't agree with her true colors.

Karina often was known to be one of the most stuck-up fairies at Alfea. Bloom could recall a lot of girls calling her and the rest of the Winx Club about Karina messing with their minds and putting them under illusion spells for her own personal entertainment. But, even this wasn't the true reason that Bloom hated Karina.

The reason was because when Bloom had been in her sophomore year, Karina had personally targeted her as one of her victims. She hadn't told the girls or Sky because she didn't want to be reminded of it.

She remembered it ever so well. She had pretended to dress up as one of the girls(she thought it was Musa) and that she was in trouble. Bloom transformed to go save her, but ended up realizing it was only a cruel sick joke by the prankster herself, Karina.

"_What is your problem Karina?" She'd demanded fiercely, feeling the Dragon Fire burn within her. _

_The other girl smirked. "Oh, I was just having a little fun. See you later princess of a dead-planet-nobody-remembers."_

_Bloom nearly growled. "It's Sparx!"_

"_Whatever." She yawned, leaving._

_Bloom knew that if she ever found her messing with her life again, she'd unleash all the power possible._

Now once again in the flower shop, would Bloom be willing to do just that, but risk giving up her chances with Sky forever?

Flora looked at her strangely, and shook her head. She thrust the bill at her. "I'd like my purchase, please."

"Huh?" Bloom, it seemed, had forgotten that Flora had come here to buy something. But why?

"Maybe I should just go," Flora said, taking her purse back. She held it and turned to leave.

"No Flora, wait!" She walked over the greatly confused flower fairy and handed her the flowers. "On the house."

She seemed confused. "Are you sure?"

Bloom nodded. _You'd do the same for me. Just like how I gave you Kiko._

Bloom thought about Kiko; her old gray, fuzzy little rabbit. Since Flora was heading with Helia back to Linphea after Sparx was saved, it seemed fitting that he go with Flora so he could explore the beautiful nature-filled realm. Bloom handed him over with no hesitance. She knew her friend would take good care of him. Scratch that-she'd take _wonderful _care of him, and had been according to what she'd last heard from her a few weeks earlier.

"Thanks." Flora said, smiling a bit and walked out of the store. She seemed slightly different than what Bloom remembered. Her hair had gotten shorter and her eyes no longer sparkled in the same way. It was almost as if she were a new Flora, a new flower fairy. And now that Bloom thought about it, why was she on Earth anyway?

The princess of Sparx thought long and hard on what to do. On one hand, abandoning her job would show carelessness, and her mother already thought she was behaving strangely. But, on the other hand, if she stayed here, she would probably never find the answer to her questions.

Finally, she looked over to the clock on the wall and knew that this was generally about the time her mother closed up shop for the day anyway. Vanessa had left about an hour earlier to finish dinner, so what was stopping her now?

_Nothing. _She realized. She gripped her key and finally said aloud, answering her unspoken question, "There's only one way to find out."

She flipped the light switch on the wall and grabbed the keys. She stepped out the door, switched the "Open" sign to "Closed" and locked the doors. Now there was just one more thing. Which way did Flora go?

Having roomed with Flora for three years, Bloom had a good idea on that. "She must've went to the wood," she decided. "Where else would she go?"

And so for the third time in one day, Bloom headed toward the Gardenia woods. It was a pleasant little area, and she'd went there hundreds of times back before she'd met Stella. In fact, if she hadn't of met Stella, she and Kiko would've simply tossed around an acorn, like always.

Then something hit her. _But I _didn't _meet Stella that day. If I had, I wouldn't be here. I'd still be on Sparx, getting ready for the dinner and the visit from the other girls…Oh my god, the other girls! If Flora's here and Sky's married to Karina, what happened to the rest of them?_

She'd find out later, she told herself. There was no time to be thinking about that. She could think about it all another time. In two hours perhaps, but right now, she had to focus on locating the fairy of Linphea.

People looked at her strangely, which she thought was odd. But, hey, Vanessa had said that she rarely left the house, so people were probably surprised to suddenly see her running out of the house a lot.

Finally, she was there and ran through, frantically searching for the timid fairy of nature. That is, she at least thought she was. Flora seemed ever so different. If this is how Flora was acting, then how different was Stella? Musa? Layla? Tecna? The guys?

"How different am I?" she asked herself aloud. Clearly from what most people had proven correct, she was acting a lot different than the Bloom they knew. How was this Bloom? How was she not? Would she ever get back to her normal life?

Ha-normal life. That was so ironic. Just before she'd fallen asleep she'd wished for that normal life, and now that she had it, she would give anything to be a princess again and have her friends and Sky back. Why had she wanted to be normal, anyway?

"Because it all seemed to unrealistic," she muttered under her breath. "Well, at this point, I'd take unrealistic any day over what I'm having to suffer through right now. Where's Flora?"

She was rewarded when out of the corner of her eye, she spotted brown hair. She turned her face and saw that yes, Flora was walking into a lonely area of the woods. Perfect. She followed her, carefully attempting to be discreet.

Flora stopped and set her bag down. Bloom did the same, and hid behind a tree, peeking out. "If only this whole thing wasn't my job," she heard the nature fairy say. She sounded bitter and quite unlike the roommate she'd come to know and love.

_What does she mean, "my job"? Was she asked by someone at home to pick up Earth flowers or something? _Bloom was getting more confused by the minute, but continued to watch.

Flora took in a deep breath and Bloom knew what was coming next. As she expected, through bolts of pinkish light, Flora changed into her fairy form, and settled on the ground. Only, something was wrong.

_Why is Flora in her winx instead of her Enchantix? We all earned them…didn't' we?_

That question startled a revelation within her. If she never had met Stella, that meant all the adventures they'd went on, including to earn their Enchantix powers, had indeed, not happened.

_If we didn't save the universe, than who did?_

Bloom kept her thoughts out of her head as she realized that Flora was casting a spell now. She focused her winx and in a matter of seconds, a blue portal appeared in front of her.

Bloom's eyes burst open. Flora was leaving the planet! This was her only chance. She had to get through that portal and into the Magical Dimension, or she'd probably never figure out what was going on.

She saw Flora jump inside with her bag. Bloom ran toward the portal and was about to jump through when it disappeared right into thin air because she could get inside. She landed down on the ground, hard.

She rubbed the back of her neck and felt tears welling up in her eyes. That was her last chance. Now she'd never figure this out. She was stuck in this horrible life, with no one left to help her.

"_That's not true…"_

Bloom looked up and realized that the woods no longer surrounded her. Instead, it almost was as if she was at Lake Chrysalis, like when she'd gone back in freshman year to discuss her destiny with Daphne. Wait a minute. If she was here, than that meant…

"_I'm here?" _The familiar voice asked.

Bloom looked, and as she thought, there was Daphne, as radiant as ever. "Daphne! It's so good that you're here. Everything's wrong! Sky married someone else. Flora didn't earn her Enchantix. Sparx is frozen. What am I going to do!"

"_It's okay, Bloom." _Her sister said, smiling. _"Don't worry. You're not alone. I'll help you. Now, what is the first you think you should do?"_

"Well," she said, "I was about to do that, but the portal Flora opened just closed on me before I could get inside. That was my last chance. Now I'll never get back to the Magical Dimension and figure this out."

"_It's fine. You can open another one."_

"What?" she gasped, looking at the nymph with surprise. "But, I can't use my powers. The Dragon Fire…it's-it's gone."

"_It's not gone. It's always inside you. Remember your freshman year at Alfea? You thought Icy took it, but it was with you all along, and it still is."_

"But, how am I supposed to open a portal? I couldn't even cast a spell on Mitzi." She admitted, ashamed.

"_Don't worry Bloom," _Daphne assured her tenderly._ "I'll help. Just close your eyes, believe in yourself, and focus your powers."_

The red-haired fairy gulped. "Alright, here goes." She closed her eyes, _tried_ to believe in herself as best as she could, and focused all the winx she had within her, which didn't seem like much.

Then, Daphne said, _"Open your eyes Bloom! Look!"_

She did as she was told, and looking, she saw a portal, almost identical to the one her friend had created. She smiled, her eyes brightening. "Thank you Daphne."

"_You're welcome Bloom. Now go. There's not much time. You must hurry and figure this out. But, I will help you along the way."_

Bloom nodded and swallowed again. She walked toward the portal, took one look back, and stepped inside.

* * *

_As always, reviews are welcome. I love to know what you think. _


End file.
